Plain and Simple
by Ms. Mio
Summary: Tori just wanted a normal life, but she'll never get that once she performes in the Big Showcase. Tori/Jade
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my foxy readers.**

**I'll think you'll enjoy this Jori story very much. It's pretty normal expect for the fact Tori has a lot more talent than she shows.**

**I do not own Victorious.**

**Enjoy. Tori's POV**

"TORI!" I look up from my sketch pad when I heard my sister's famous screech. I turn toward my western painted turtle, B.T., with a small smirk "oh no the evil witch is coming." I chuckle as he just blinked at me, I picked him up and jump off of my bed to put him back into his tank. "TORI!" Trina screams again, I sigh "I'M COMING!" I yell back then giggle at the second meaning to my words. I rush out of my room knowing how my older sister didn't like waiting.

I sighed walking down the stairs "what is it Trina?" I asked. I stop on the last step seeing a black boy sitting in front of our piano. He turned around and smiled at me, I smile back before looking at Trina. She was dancing from one foot to the other "could you make us snacks? I also have to pee."

I sigh again, of course she called me down for something like this "sure," I said. Honestly I don't mind, Trina maybe annoying all of the time but in the end she is a very caring sister.

She quickly said thank you before running to the bathroom, leaving me here with this dude. Which is a bad thing for an older sister to do I mean I don't even know him and he keeps smiling at me.

Creepy much.

I go into the kitchen and started making some sandwiches, one for the boy, two for Trina and one for myself since I'm a bit hungry. When I was done I set the plate on the piano, I took mine and was about to head upstairs.

"Wait," I sigh and turned around to look at the black boy, his smile turned a bit nervous "I'm sorry but you're Trina's little sister?"

I nod and he chuckles "seriously? Man you two are nothing a like I bet you can actually sing," he said as he got a sandwich. '_You have no idea_,' I thought "yeah but I'm not looking for a singing career." Oh maldita sea! Victoria Vega shut your mouth! He looked at me with a curious gleam in his eyes "oh so you can sing? Maybe you'll be kind enough to show off?" mierda someone save me already.

"Thanks Tori you can go now," this is the only time I'll thank god for Trina's personality. Without another word I ran up the stairs as quickly as I could.

After a week I learned the guy's name, Andre and he's pretty cool from what I thought of him at first. Like abuelita always said, don't judge a book by it's cover. And before I knew it me and Andre became quick best friends. First best guy friend too. He is funny, likes to play it cool, very understanding and a bit awkward at times.

Maybe I'll let him hang with me and my friends from Sherwood.

~o~

Maldito, I really don't want to be here right now. I'm waiting for Trina back stage at the Big Showcase but I'm so tired from her singing. Then again I promised to come and support her. Yet again I really don't want to watch my sister embarrass herself by sucking culo out there.

Then I hear it, Trina's scream of pure terror. I jumped up out of my chair when I saw my older sister come running toward me. I open my arms and let her jump into them, she cries and she cries hard, against my shoulder. I hold her tightly softly petting her head as I whisper softly to her in Spanish. As she finally calm down a bit I ask her what's wrong. She simply shook her head as more people start to join us.

"Hermana please, show me," I said softly. She gave a little whine but she pulled away and I gasp.

Mierda Trina's tongue was as big as a shoe, to me at least. I frown deeply and pull her into another hug "oh mi hermana," I said softly. I don't care if Trina isn't good at singing this was her chance to shine in her mind and now it was taken away. I look at the doctors that came to see what was wrong.

After a few minutes a woman spoke up "it seems she had a allergic to something she ate or drank." I looked confused, that was impossible I make all of Trina's food so she doesn't do something like this…unless.

I growled "Trina did you try that herb you read about before leaving?"

She tries to smile as nervously as she could with her tongue sticking out. I feel my anger flare up and I can't just help it but, I snap.

"How many times do I tell you that mierda doesn't work!" I yell as loud as I could. I regret it when she flinches and looks down ashamed. I frown with a small sigh, I kneel beside her "I'm sorry, I guess I'll see you at home when you're done at the hospital." She rest her forehead against my shoulder still lightly crying. She wanted this so bad, I wish this didn't happen.

"Wait! Who is going to sing the song then," oh hell no I'm not having this right now.

I turn toward Andre with a glare that makes him flinch "listen here I don't care how important this is to you, all that matters is my sister's health so good luck with your show." I was about to turn away when this older black guy spoke up "well someone needs to take her place." My frown deepen and I look at Trina to see she is looking at me those puppy eyes.

No, she- she is!

"Trina please you know how I feel about singing," I said with a small pout. The black man spoke up again "you can sing? Would you mind taking your sister's place?"

Yes, yes I do but…"I-I would but I'm not a fan of pop." The guy frowns and Trina whines the best she could "don't give me that Trina," she gives me the puppy eyes even more. Oh how I wish I wasn't here "alright! Alright! Just stop it with the eyes!" Suddenly after those words people are rushing around me "quick get her in a dress!"

A dress?! No way. I stop a girl from grabbing me "yeah, no, I'm not wearing a dress let me pick my own outfit," I said before I went off to look for clothes.

~o~ **Jade's POV**

I couldn't help but chuckle evilly, I have been waiting to see Trina make a giant dumbass out of herself by actually singing in the Big Showcase. I just know everyone is going to boo her off and its going to funny as hell.

"Are you really that happy about this?" Beck asked with a small frown. Of course I am! Everyone hates that loser Vega, she's nothing but a annoying bitch. So I nod with that devilish grin and he sighs "man how did I end up as your best friend?" I frowned "because I save your ass…a lot," I said. I turn back to the stage as the lights dim, Beck just mutters something under his breath and I bet it was an insult too. I'll get him back later.

I laugh low and dark as the curtains draw back and I can already hear the boos. I grin at Beck one more time but now he is smirking as he looks at the stage. I quickly look back and my eyes widen not seeing the girl I had been waiting for.

A tall brunette stood there with no Trina in sight, where the fuck was she? My anger replace my joy as I roughly slam my back against my seat "this is bullshit," I mutter.

I look at the girl and I'm not going to lie but she is smoking hot as hell! And not really dressed like you would imagine when you first see her. She's wearing black shorts that hug her amazing long legs. Damn those legs…focus Jade! A dark red long sleeved shirt that leaves her shoulders bare and black combat boots.

Beck nudges me a bit and I glare at him "she looks like your type of girl," he said wiggling his eyebrows. I roll my eyes and look back at the hot girl "shut it Oliver or you'll wake up with no hair."

Then the music started up and I heard the most beautiful ever. I snap my head toward the girl and my breath was taken away. The way her hips moved, how she sang with passion, and had that bright smile showing off her perfect white teeth. Damn I would love to hear her scream my name.

Yeah, yeah I accepted I liked girls the first time I checked one out. But I really shouldn't lust after girls I don't know. They could be crazy for all I know.

And all too fast the song was over. I frown and jumped up, Beck gave me a confused look but also got up "don't you want-." I whipped around with a snarl "no Beck, come on I need some coffee," I marched out of the place trying to get the girl out of my mind.

~o~ **Back to Tori**

I pant and laugh as Andre ran up and gave me a big hug "damn girl you got a pair of lungs!" I smile brightly "thanks I forget its fun to sing." A hand pats me on the shoulder and I turn around to see a man with glasses "hi there, Victoria right?" I slowly nod. He smiles "I'm the principle of Hollywood Arts and I would like it if you came to our school."

I was stunned no wait, scratch that my brain just stopped working. The man smiles a bit bigger "we would be very happy to have someone with your talent." I slowly smile "that would be cool and all but I really don't belong at a arts school." Oh I regret those words.

Everyone started to argue and tell me I was amazing. As the noise level it started to give me a huge headache. First Trina's shoe sized tongue now this.

Andre rolled his eyes and went over to the curtains and pulled them open. We all went dead quite as Andre grab the microphone from me "okay so this girl doesn't think she shouldn't go to Hollywood Arts, do you think she should go?" The coward busts out in roars, I blush as I bite my lip a little "I guess it won't hurt to go."

I should have never said those words.

**Hoped you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my foxy readers.**

**I hope you guys are liking my story, its my own little twist to Victorious and stuff. I do not own Victorious of course.**

**Enjoy.**

~o~

"Trina, Trina…Trina….TRINA!" Trina stopped talking and looked at Tori confused, who by now was looking a bit annoyed and pissed off. "If you keep talking I'm going to be late," she said tire of hearing her sister's voice. Trina huffed "fine whatever, but remember if you do anything to embarrass me, you'll regret it." The younger Vega looked at her older with a blank stare "Trina, you embarrass me by living," with that she got out. The older brunette gasped as she got out to give her little sister an ear full. Tori turned a little to look at her older sister and gave her a small playful smirk "love ya hermana."

As they walked in Tori reached into her bag and pulled out her list of classes. "Hey Trina where is-" she looked up to see her older sister was gone. She looked around confused and shocked. Who the hell just leaves their sister alone when she doesn't even know where any of the classes are or anyone in the school.

"Hijo de puta," she said angrily then softly sighed. She looked around, looking for someone to help her. She then spotted a happy looking redhead, a very cute one too at that, taking a deep breath she walks up to the other girl.

"Umm…excuse me," the redhead turned toward the unfamiliar voice. She gasped seeing the beautiful brunette standing before her. Tori had a nervous smile which she found cute, but then it hit her. The brunette was from the showcase "OH MY GOD!" the redhead squealed loudly which scared Tori a bit from the suddenness of it.

Tori try to back away slowly but the girl had grab her hands and started hopping up and down, shaking her arms as she did it. "Oh my god! You're Tori, Trina's little sister! You were amazing in the showcase I'm Cat!" she pretty much yelled and squealed. Tori chuckled pulling her hands away which made Cat frowned a little and stop bouncing.

"Thank you Cat, I'm glad you enjoy it," Cat smiled brightly and pulled the brunette into a bone crushing hug. Tori laughed bit before coughing from the lack of oxygen. The redhead hummed as she couldn't help but breathed in Tori's scent, cinnamon, something fruity, and rain for some odd reason. The tall brunette awkwardly pulled away "umm…it was nice meeting you Cat but I need to get to class." The redhead nod "alright, it was nice meeting you too bye!," Cat skipped away making Tori smile a little. Then she cursed forgetting to ask Cat where her first class was.

She sighed and ended up asking a boy with some puppet. Just as she was walking away she swear she heard the puppet talking about how sexy her legs and ass were. She shivered a little "ugh, note to self, stay the joder away from him."

~o~

Beck was humming as he looked at his phone texting Jade with her coffee in his other hand. Just as he turned toward the door another body bumped into him, slipping the coffee all over his front. He hissed with a wince since the drink was still a bit hot "oh mierda!" he looked up confused hearing the female voice. His eyes widen seeing the pretty Latina girl that stood before him. She was frowning down at the coffee on the ground but then looked at Beck and his eyes widen even more. It was the brunette from the showcase.

"I'm so sorry dude, here I got a shirt in my bag," the girl said as she open her book bag. She pulled out a pretty big black t-shirt "sorry about the coffee also I need to pay attention."

Beck smiles "its alright and thanks," he takes the shirt and looked into the girl's eyes. They were a beautiful shade of chocolate brown, the fluffy haired boy held out his hand "I'm Beck."

"Tori Vega, new student and loser," she had a small grin as she took Beck's hand and shook it. Tori then pulled away "I'm again really sorry, you can return the shirt whenever." She gave him a pat on the shoulder before walking past him to fine a seat.

Beck was pretty surprised most girls would be tripping all over him to get his attention. Yet again Tori didn't seem like that type of girl, he turned back toward her and checked out the brunette. She wore casual boyish clothes, a dark blue tank top with a baggy black jacket, fitting dark blue jeans with holes on the knees and green and blue sneakers. He watched as Tori gave Andre a hug before sitting beside the black boy and talked happily with him.

"Whoa, what happen to you Beck?" he turned toward Jade's familiar voice. She had a frown on her full lips while her arms were crossed over her chest. Beck gave her a small smile "the new girl bumped into me, she gave me a shirt and actually said sorry dude." Jade chuckled a bit, a grin replaced her frown "sounds like you already made yourself a new fan girl."

The handsome boy frowned a little "that's the thing she wasn't drooling all over me like other girls, she was calm, simple and gave me a pat on the shoulder." Jade chuckled again "wow, well you better get changed I don't want my best friend to smell like coffee." Beck rolled his eyes "you're one to talk," the gothic girl punched his arm pretty hard.

Beck walked off and Jade watched him go, she turned back around and jumped seeing Tori standing there. Her eyes widen seeing that Tori was the same brunette from the showcase '_whoa she is a lot hotter up close_.' Tori gave Jade an easy going grin showing off her perfect, high cheekbones "hey you seem like close friends with Beck could you tell him to return that by tomorrow it's a pretty special t-shirt to me."

The gothic girl rose a eyebrow "why?"

"I got it at my first concert with my best friend, we saw Linkin Park I even got it signed by the whole band."

Jade's eyes widen in shock "what the-why the fuck would you bring that to school?!"

Tori looked at the ground with a thoughtful look but then she looked back into the dark beauty's eyes and shrugged her shoulders. "It was the first thing I grabbed out of my drawer so…yeah please just tell him," she said flashing Jade a cheeky smile before going back to her seat.

Jade was stun, this girl was so…something. Carefree, nice, warm eyes and bright smile, she kind of remind the gothic girl of summer. She shook her head and smirked a little '_no way in hell am I letting Beck have this girl without a fight_.'

She chuckled a little as she sat down in her usual seat. Her and Beck would sometimes fight over a girl they both like, they both found it fun yet challenging. They were both the hottest girl and boy in the whole school so when you're one of those lucky girls who have both of them fighting over you, its hard to pick who you want. Beckett Oliver, sweet, caring, awesome hair and a gentle smile. Jade West, dangerous, pure evil, awesome boobs and a wicked smirk. It really was hard to pick but sadly Beck won most of the times which Jade didn't really mind.

The gothic girl was a bit of a loner, she liked her privacy, which Beck respected a lot. She was easily ticked off by the smallest things, she screamed and threw her scissors at a boy for sneezing, the boy didn't cover his mouth though which would piss anyone off. She really hated the word panties, the color yellow, and ducks for some odd reason.

"So is Tori going to be a challenge?" Jade shot her head toward Beck who had returned a minute ago. The dark beauty smirks "you know me Beck and sides…she's new, interesting, and isn't some girly girl who likes pop." Beck smiles "what makes you say that?"

Jade looked at him like he had two heads "really Beck? Look at her clothes, she is a tomboy, she act as if you were good old buddies while the most elegant girls trip around you." Beck smiles "and that's why I like her and the fact she isn't girly is even better." Jade cursed at herself, it really was going to be hard to win this girl "alright but remember the rules."

The fluffy haired boy rose his hands "no kissing, no taking them to your home unless they want to, only flirting." Jade smirks "then let the game begin."

~o~

It was only a week later and Jade and Beck got nowhere with Tori. The brunette pay no attention to their flirting, only made small talk with them before running off to class. She was never around at lunch and only seemed to hang out with Andre and Cat. Tori actually seemed to be quiet close off for someone with such a bright, welcoming smile. Jade and Beck just thought it was because the young Latina was still getting use to the school.

So here they were sitting in Sikowitz's class waiting for their crazy teacher, who seemed to be always late. The bell rang and everyone got ready for his weird entering. "Good morning!" Sikowitz yelled as he slammed open the door at the front of the class. Smiling brightly with a coconut in his left hand "it is time for another one of my great plays children!"

Jade perked up at these words and sat up straighter in her seat. It is the gothic girl's dream to be a script writer and actress. The dark beauty hoped the play was romantic and she and Tori got the leads.

"Tori!" the pretty brunette jumped a little when Sikowitz suddenly called her name. The acting teacher was looking seriously at her "sadly you can't perform in the play." Jade frowned until she cursed when she remember "you must do the Bird scene first."

Jade growled, damn it how could she forget that? The Bird scene was a important thing if you wanted to be a actor or actress here at the school. Jade looked at the brunette for her reaction but she saw Tori looking…bored? Tori sighs "sorry but I really don't care for plays I never wanted to be a actress." Wait, what? Everyone looked at Tori pretty surprised but Sikowitz laughs loudly then suddenly stopped "well Miss Tori Vega I want you to be one so you have to do it."

Tori sighs even louder "fine, can I have someone act with me?" Sikowitz hums "I guess so." The brunette grin a little "good because she doesn't go here," right then the bell rang. Tori sprinted out of the room before Sikowitz could say anything against it. Jade had to give the Latina girl some respect for tricking the crazy teacher like that.

~o~

Jade could pretty much feel the excitement from everyone, Tori would be doing her Bird scene today. The set up on the small stage was just a chair, a lot of people got quiet creative with setting up the background. But not the brunette, she was different and Jade liked that.

Sikowitz came in through the window with a bright smile on his face "alright Tori-" he stopped and frowned. Tori wasn't sitting in her usual chair in the front row, Jade and Beck noticed right away but thought nothing of it just that she was running a bit late. Then when the final bell rang they thought sadly maybe she was sick.

The door at the front of the class open and Tori walked in with a nervous smile "sorry I'm late, someone! Didn't want to get out of bed." A few seconds later a girl walked in, she had dark brown hair and brown eyes. She was nothing special really, short maybe 5'5, wore a black jacket that was big on her, jeans, a simple t-shirt and sneakers. Tori and the girl walk onto the stage, Tori took a seat in the chair while the girl stood a few inches away from behind.

Sikowitz smiles and sits down "alright then, begin."

The girl slowly walks the first last inches and lightly touches Tori's shoulder "babe can't we just talk this out." Jade was pretty surprised, the girl had put on a quick mask of sadness and played it off well. Tori jumped up and whipped around to glare at the smaller brunette "no we can't, I…I thought you loved me!" The girl frown, grabbing the chair and putting it aside so she could get closer "I do love you I just made a mistake okay?" Tori shook her head and turn away "no, how can I believe you now, this was the third time I caught you with another woman."

The girl frowned even more and lightly touch Tori's shoulder again "babe-." The hand was slapped away as Tori turned around her sadness turned into anger "no Megan! Don't you even dare try!"

'Megan' slowly back away in surprised while the taller brunette kept going "if I wasn't enough then why didn't you say so? Why didn't you just break my heart so I didn't have to deal with this?" Megan frowned and hang her head in shame "I…I don't know, what do you want me to say Tori?"

Tori turn away from Megan and whispered with so much pain "to leave me alone, we're over," she walked off of the stage. Everyone clapped and Sikowitz got up "well done! Anything else to say ladies?" Tori looked confused before slowly shaking her head no. The crazy teacher's whole face lit up even more "then good news you pasted the Bird scene!" The tall brunette seem a bit surprised "oh…umm okay then oh! Thanks for helping me out Ink." The shorter brunette smiled a little "anytime Vic, I'll check ya later."

"Wait!" Sikowitz grabs the girl's shoulder "may we have your name before you go?" The girl chuckle "of course, I'm Emily and it was nice being here," Sikowitz smiled brightly "and it was nice having you here." Emily nod, gave Tori a hug, then simply left without another word.

Jade did her best to hide away the growing smile but it faded right away. Tori said she didn't want to be a actress. Sikowitz was forcing her to do the Bird scene. She sighed with a frown and the class started off on a random topic. The gothic girl stared at Tori with longing and thought '_I'm trying but you won't give me anything_."

**Hoped you enjoyed**


End file.
